A Girl in the Spring
by thesweeper1957
Summary: Ranma goes to China and becomes a girl and a boy. I mean, two separate people. The girl is quite helpless and has to learn to function in the world. Ukyo takes a liking to the girl and becomes her guardian. As they deal with the girl, Ranma and Ukyo begin to see each other in a whole new light.


A Girl in the Spring

"Here you go, Ranma honey, enjoy."

"Thank you Ucchan." said Ranma, taking the okonomiyaki out of my hand and stuffing it into his mouth. "Mmm mmm, this is so good."

I smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

We were standing on a sidewalk in Furinkan.

"You know what?" he said, after he was finished eating.

"What?" I said, as I cleaned the grill on my okonomiyaki cart.

"I've decided to go to China."

"China?" I stood up strait and looked at him. "Why?"

"To take care of my problem."

"I thought you were used to that by now."

"Used to it?" He looked disgusted. "You know I hate being a girl."

"But you're so cute."

"Oh Ucchan," he said, exasperated. "what a thing to say."

I giggled. "I'm just teasing you."

He shook his head and laughed.

I gave him a questioning look. "Can you really get it taken care of in China?"

"I think so."

"Think so?"

"I've got to give it a try."

"China is a long way to go for an if."

"You don't seem to understand my predicament."

"But if you're not sure it's going to work."

I put my hands on my hips and frowned.

He waved his arms in the air. "I know, I know, but I'm desperate."

"I see."

While absentmindedly wiping my grill, I said. "When are you leaving?"

"Right now."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Right this second?"

"Yeah."

I briefly stared at him.

"Aren't you going to take somebody with you?" I said, as I poured some more batter on the grill. "Like... you know, your dad or Ryoga?"

Ranma began to pace.

"Pop's doesn't want to go and I don't know where Ryoga is."

"Don't you think you aught to look for him?"

He stopped pacing and crossed his arms.

"I'm determined to go now."

"But, by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Won't you reconsider?"

"Nope."

"You know I'm going to worry about you."

"I'll come back safe, I promise."

I flipped the okonomiyaki and said. "How are you going to get there?"

He shrugged. "I'll hitch a ride on a fishing boat."

"Fishing boat?" I said, a little shocked. "Is that safe?"

"Of course not."

"And you're still going to go?"

"I have to."

"There's no way to talk you out of it?"

"None at all."

I boxed up some okonomiyaki and handed it to him. "This should take care of you part of the way."

"Thank you Ucchan."

I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Come back safe, okay?"

"Don't worry Ucchan."

He touched the side of my face and gave me a reassuring smile.

"I'll come back and I'll be a whole man."

He turned around and walked down the road.

It started to rain.

She looked up, shook her fist and walked on.

As I watched her, I shook my head and smiled.

Two months later I received a phone call.

"Hello?" I said. "Who is it?"

"Ucchan? It's me, Ranma."

"Ranma? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"Oh, that's good, I was worried about you."

"Could you come down to Kitakyushu? I need your help."

"Kitakyushu? What are you doing there?"

"I'll explain when you get here."

"Okay, okay, I'll come, but I probably won't get there until sometime tomorrow."

"That's fine."

"You can't tell me what this is about?"

"Not on the phone."

"Okay, how do I find you?"

He gave me the name of the hotel and the room number.

"Okay Ranma, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you Ucchan."

I packed an overnight bag and took a long train ride to Kitakyushu.

Staring out the window of the train I chastised myself.

"So Ranma calls and you come running like some kind of lapdog."

"He needs me." I retorted.

"What has he ever done for you?"

"Should I just turn my back on him?"

"He's just using you."

"So what? He called me. I bet he didn't call Akane or Shampoo."

"They don't have 'sucker' written on their foreheads."

"All I know is he needs me and I'm going to help him."

"A lot of good that will do you."

"I'm not talking to you anymore."

This conversation with myself continued, off and on, for most of the journey.

When I arrived in Kitakyushu, I found the hotel and the room and knocked on the door.

Ranma opened the door. "Come in Ucchan," he said, "thank you for coming."

"I'm here." I said, hugging him and kissing his cheek. "What's this all about?"

He moved a young girl around in front of him. "This is what it's about."

I couldn't hide the shock I felt when I saw her.

"Huh? What?" I looked at him with wide eyes. "She... she's you!"

"No," he said, "I'm me."

"Who, who is she?"

"She's Ranko."

"Ranko?"

I put my hand on my forehead because my head was spinning.

Ranma spoke to the girl. "Ranko, this is Ucchan."

The girl looked up at me with an innocent expression. "Hello ma'am."

"Uh," I stuttered, "h-h-hello."

"Come over here and have a seat." said Ranma. "I'll explain what happened."

I dropped my bag on the floor and stumbled over to a chair.

"I went to China." he said, sitting down and motioning to the girl to sit down as well.

"I jumped into the spring of drowned man just like I had planned to do."

The girl stared at me and looked scared.

I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile and turned back to Ranma. "What happened?"

"I blacked out."

"Blacked out?"

"Yeah, and when I awoke, I was on the bank next to Ranko."

"How did you get there?"

"The Jusenkyo guide pulled us out of the spring."

"Wait, wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying?"

"You, you, you became two, two people."

"I guess that's one way to explain it."

"That, that's crazy."

"Yeah it is."

"Can that really happen?"

He shrugged. "It did."

"Well," I said, putting my hand on my chin and thinking about it, "I suppose it's not any crazier than a boy turning into a girl."

"Yeah, that's true."

"So... what now?"

"What now?" said Ranma. "Well... I was hoping you would help me take care of her. I've been able to feed her, bathe her and dress her, sort of, but I don't know all the things I need to know to take care of a girl."

I looked at Ranko's hair. "You mean, like, how to use a brush?"

"Among other things."

I reached into my bag and pulled out a hairbrush. "Ranko honey, do you mind if I brush your hair?"

"No ma'am," she said, shyly, "I don't mind."

I moved over next to her and began to brush her hair. "Please call me Ukyo."

"Yes ma'am, Ukyo ma'am."

I chuckled. "Just Ukyo is fine."

"Yes Ukyo, thank you."

Someone knocked on the door.

Ranma got up, answered it and two police officers were standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" said Ranma. "What can I do for you?"

"Please step outside while we search the room." said one of the officers.

Ranma motioned for Ranko and I to come outside.

I continued to brush Ranko's hair while we stood on the sidewalk.

"Sir," said another officer, "we need to take you down to the station for questioning."

"Okay." said Ranma. "Can you tell me what this is about?"

"You'll be told at the station."

The officer turned toward me and said. "What is your name, miss.?"

"Ukyo Kuonji."

He looked at Ranko. "And what is your name?"

She looked around, scared and confused.

"Her name is Ranko." I said. "Ranko Kuonji, she's my sister."

"Do you have any identification?"

Ranko started crying.

"She forgot to bring hers." I said. "Here's mine."

I handed him my ID.

He looked at it then handed it back to me.

The other officer came out of the room. "Come with us sir."

Ranma looked at the officers and said. "Am I under arrest?"

"No sir, not yet."

Ranma looked at me and shrugged. "Hopefully this won't take long."

"Hopefully." I said, watching them walk down the street.

"Ranko honey," I said, looking down at her. "when was the last time you ate?"

She looked up at me with a wet face. "W-we had breakfast this morning."

I took her hand. "Let's go get some lunch."

"Aren't you worried about Mr. Ranma?"

I shook my head. "Ranma has a knack for getting out of scrapes."

We found a little restaurant just down the street, sat down at one of the tables outside and ordered some food.

"Ranko honey," I said, "tell me about yourself."

She stopped eating and looked at me with sad eyes. "I don't know anything about myself."

"I see." I stuffed some more food in my mouth and considered the situation.

I took a drink of tea and then I said to her. "Do you mind if I take care of you?"

She stopped some food halfway to her mouth. "You want to take care of me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Tears flowed out of her eyes.

I reached over with a napkin and wiped her face.

"You're kind of helpless, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then you just leave things to your big sister, alright?"

She nodded her head. "You are very kind."

I took another bite of food and thought some more about the situation.

"Ranko honey," I said, as I watched her eat, "would it bother you if I corrected you a little bit?"

She finished chewing and swallowed.

"Cor...ec..ted?"

"I mean, point out some things you're doing wrong."

"Oh, is that what that means? No, no, I don't mind. What am I doing wrong?"

"Well, when you chew your food you need to keep your mouth closed, like this."

I put some food in my mouth and showed her how to chew correctly.

She put some food in her mouth and copied me.

"That's right," I said, giving her a closed mouth smile, "just like that."

She smiled and then put her hand over her mouth. "Oops."

I put my hand over my mouth and giggled a little bit.

I watched her eat some more and said. "Ranko honey?"

"Hmm?"

"Let me show you how to use those chopsticks the right way."

"Okay."

"You know," I said, as I showed her how to hold the chopsticks, "I don't want to become a nag or a pest so I need to be careful about this."

"I not sure I know what you're talking about."

"I'm just talking to myself."

"Oh."

I pointed at her plate.

"You're almost done with that, do you want more?"

"No thank you." She shook her head. "I'm full."

"Okay then, let's go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yes, you need some clothes and things, right?"

"Yes, but I don't have any money."

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to buy you what you need."

"Why?"

"Because I want to, that's why."

"You're such a nice person. Um... c-can I hug you?"

"Yes, I would like that."

We stood up and hugged, then I paid the bill and we left the restaurant.

As we walked down the street looking for a clothing store I noticed a lot men looking our way. "Something else to worry about." I said to myself.

We found a clothing store a few blocks down the street from the restaurant.

A lady greeted us as we walked inside. "What can I do for you?"

I put my arm around Ranko. "We're looking for some clothes for my little sister."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Something comfortable."

"Okay, let me get her measurements."

"Ranko honey," I said, "stand over here and let the lady measure you."

"Yes Ukyo."

She nervously walked over to the woman.

I looked at some dresses on one of the racks while Ranko was being measured.

Ranko walked over to me and said. "What are you looking at?"

I picked up a dress and showed it to her. "What do you think of this?"

"Wow, it's so pretty."

"Do you have this in her size?"

The woman walked over to me and took the dress out of my hand. "Let me see." She rummaged around the rack. "Here we are." She handed the dress to me.

I took the dress out of her hand and said. "Ranko honey, let's go try this on."

Ranko looked around the store. "Where?"

I pointed to the dressing rooms. "Over there."

"Oh, okay."

We walked into the dressing room and Ranko tried on the dress.

She looked at herself in the mirror and then she looked up at me. "What do you think?"

"I like it."

"Me too."

"Let's get it then."

We bought another dress as well as shirts, pants, panties, bras, pajamas, shoes and a hat.

I paid the woman and we walked out of the store carrying two large bags.

"Thank you Ukyo." said Ranko, as we walked back to the hotel. "I'll pay you back, somehow."

"Don't worry about it honey." I said. "Didn't I promise I would take care of you?"

"But I don't want to be a mooch."

I laughed. "Where did you ever hear that word?"

"Must have been on the TV."

"Is that what you and Ranma have been doing?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, after our journey we didn't feel like doing anything else."

"That must have been a hard journey for you."

"Yes, yes it was."

"Did you have to walk a lot?"

"Yes, we did walk a lot and we rode on some buses and a boat."

"You came a long way."

"I don't know how far."

"China is a long way."

"China?"

"That's where you were."

"Oh, where am I now?"

"You're in Japan."

"Oh, I see, I'm in Japan."

"Yes."

"What is Japan?"

"Japan is a country."

"And China?"

"China is a different country."

"Oh, what is a country?"

"If I had a map I could show you."

"A map?"

I chuckled. "If I had a map I could show you what a map is."

"Am I stupid?"

"No honey," I frowned, "there's a difference between not knowing things and being stupid."

"But I don't know much of anything at all."

"But you can learn and I'll help you, okay?"

She nodded her head and smiled. "You're so nice."

"Ukyo?" Ranko yelled from the bathroom. "There's something wrong with me."

I got up and walked over to the bathroom door. "What's the matter?"

"Is, is pee supposed to be red?"

"No honey, do you mind if I come in?"

"You can come in."

I opened the door and saw her standing in the middle of the bathroom, naked, with blood running down her legs.

"That's not pee, honey," I said, "that's blood."

"Am I sick?"

"No honey." I put a washcloth in the sink and ran some hot water. "This is just part of being a girl."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"All girls bleed ?"

"Yes."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's part of the reproductive process."

"Repro... duck?

"I mean, it has to do with having babies."

"Babies?"

"Yes."

"I saw a baby today."

"Yes, I remember, at the restaurant."

"It was cute."

Ranko smiled.

"Here, I'll show you how to use this thing and you can put your clothes back on."

"Okay."

"Did you take all your clothes off to pee?"

"Um... I've never had a dress before. I didn't know what to do."

"It's a good thing you did or you would have got blood on it."

I helped her get dressed.

"There you go." I said. "You're all set."

"Thank you."

"Now, if you have any more problems you've got to tell me, okay?"

She nodded her head. "Okay."

Ranma was sitting in a chair watching TV.

"Oh," I said, "you're back."

"Hey," he said, "what's going on?"

I sat on the bed. "She's having her period."

Ranko sat next to me.

"I'm glad you're here." Ranma grimaced. "I wouldn't know what to do in that situation."

"Really?" I said. "Didn't you have a period when you were a girl?"

"No I didn't."

"That's interesting."

Ranko looked surprised. "You mean you really were a girl?"

Ranma was stunned. "Y-yes."

"But, but, but, but how is that possible?"

"Didn't Ranma tell you his story?" I said, taking hold of her hand.

"Yes," she said, "but I don't believe it."

"It's a true story."

"It is?"

"What do you think happened?"

"I think, I think I might have lost my memory, maybe?"

Ranma looked at me and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ranma." she said, with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." he said. "It's okay."

I put my arms around her and she clung to me.

"What happened at the police station, Ranma?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Not much." said Ranma. "They questioned me and the boat captain and then let us go."

"What did they ask you about?"

"They thought we might have been smuggling something into the country."

"Didn't you?" I pointed at Ranko.

"Shh." He put a finger over his lips.

"Can you leave the city?"

"Yes, yes I can leave."

"Do you want to go back to Furinkan?"

"That's what I had planned."

"I don't think we should take Ranko to Furinkan."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it would be too dangerous."

He furrowed his brow and stroked his chin. "Now that you mention it."

"I don't think we should stay here either."

"No, no, I don't want to stay here."

"Why don't we head north and maybe find a nice town to settle in for a while."

"Don't you need to go back to Furinkan?"

"Well, I do need to get my okonomiyaki cart, but that's the only reason I can think of."

"Okay, let's leave tomorrow. Oh, we need to get Ranko some clothes."

"Already done." I said, smiling. "We went shopping earlier and I got her a whole bunch of stuff."

"You did?"

"Didn't you notice what she's wearing? Stand up honey and show Ranma your new dress."

Ranko stood up and shyly looked at him. "What do you think, Mr. Ranma?"

He smiled. "You look very pretty."

"Thank you." She giggled, hugged me and buried her face in my chest.

"Thank you Ucchan." said Ranma. "Do you need some money?"

"Don't worry about it." I said. "I took care of it."

He smiled. "I'm glad to see you're getting along so well."

The next day, Ranma, Ranko and I were riding on a train going north.

Ranko was sleeping with her head on my lap.

Ranma turned from the window and said. "Does she really look like I did?"

I was absentmindedly stroking Ranko's face and hair.

"Yes."

"I thought so."

"You used to look at yourself in the mirror, right?"

"Yes, but imagine leaving your body and seeing yourself the way other people see you."

"I can't imagine that."

Ranko moved and mumbled something but didn't wake up.

Ranma looked out the window. "We're not the same, right?"

I shook my head. "Not even close."

He looked back at me. "She's so... girly."

I smiled. "Feminine, to be sure." I picked up one of her hands. "Look at this."

He leaned over. "It's a hand."

"Look how delicate it is."

"Yes, you're right."

"She'd never be able to fight with hands like these."

He sat back in his seat. "No, a fighter spends a lot of time toughening their hands."

"You did, right?"

He showed me his hands.

"What were your hands like when you were a girl?"

"Like this, only smaller."

"Hmm, I wonder..."

"It's not just the hands."

"What do you mean?"

"I've got scars on my body from all the fighting."

"Yes?"

"She has no scars."

"That's... interesting."

"In case you're wondering, I had to check. I wasn't being perverted or anything."

"I understand, I'm sure I would have done the same thing."

"I wanted to find out if she had my body."

"What did you find out?"

"It is... but then, it isn't."

"That's the conclusion I came to."

"You know, even though she doesn't believe the story, she still came with me."

"What else could she do?"

"She could have stayed there. Somebody would have helped her."

"Then why did you bring her along?"

"Well... I guess, in reality, I'm responsible for her existence."

"I'm glad you see it that way."

"I say that I'm responsible for her but I'm in way over my head. I'm so glad you came to help me."

"Well, you know, I'm glad I came. Thank you for trusting me."

"You're the most level headed person I know."

I laughed. "That's not saying much."

He laughed. "Yeah, I don't know many level headed people."

He turned and stared out the window.

I looked down at the pretty sleeping girl, brushed a few stray hairs off of her face and smiled.

Ranko tugged my sleeve. "Are we there yet?"

"Hmm?" I lowered my book and turned my head towards her. "Are we where yet?"

"Where, wherever we're going."

"We haven't decided where we're going yet."

"I see."

Ranma reached into his bag, pulled out a map and unfolded it.

"Hmm..." he said. "well... I think... maybe... hmm... I think maybe... Matsue."

"Can I see that?" I said, reaching out my hand.

"Sure."

He handed the map to me.

I opened it up.

Ranko looked at the map and said. "What is that thing?"

"It's a map of Japan, honey."

"Japan? The country we are in?"

"Exactly."

"Oh."

I pointed at Kitakyushu. "This is where we were."

She looked at my finger.

I moved my finger north on the map. "And this is where we are headed."

"So this is a map."

"Right."

I looked at the map for a minute.

"I think you're right." I said. "Let's try Matsue."

"What's a Matsue?" asked Ranko. "Is it something to eat?"

Ranma turned his head and laughed quietly.

"No, honey," I said, "it's a city."

I pointed to Matsue on the map.

"That little dot?"

I smiled. "That little dot represents Matsue in relation to the other cities on the map. For instance..."

I pointed at Furinkan.

"This is where Ranma and I are from."

"Oh, so, you're from that dot and we were at this dot, but we're going to this dot?"

"Um hmm."

"I see."

"I think you're getting it."

"Is China on here somewhere?"

"No, no, this is a map of Japan. China is not in Japan."

"Oh."

Ranma reached into his bag, pulled out another map and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said, taking the map out of his hand and unfolding it. "This is China."

"This is China?"

"Yes, right here and you see these islands over here? That's Japan."

"China is big, huh?"

"Yes it is."

"Japan is small?"

"Well, I don't think it's small, but compared to China it is."

"I see."

"Where did you go in China, Ranma?" I said, peeking at him over the map.

He stood up, reached over the map and pointed at the spot.

"All the way over there?"

"Um hmm."

"You brought this delicate little girl from all the way over there?"

Ranma sat back down and smiled. "She's not as delicate as you think."

"That's amazing."

He winked at Ranko.

She giggled.

When we arrived in the city of Matsue we found a rooming house where we rented two rooms, one for Ranma and the other for Ranko and myself.

"I'll look around and see if anyone needs a cook." I said, as we were eating dinner.

"I'll look for a job too." said Ranma, stuffing his face.

Ranko tugged on my sleeve. "I want to work too."

I smiled at her. "That's nice honey but you can't."

She stuck out her lower lip. "Why not?"

"You don't have any identification."

"How do I get ident... identi... whatever that is."

"We don't know."

She looked at Ranma and he just shrugged.

"But..." she whined. "I want to help."

I patted her hand. "We'll figure something out."

"What are we going to do about that," said Ranma, "any ideas?"

"Well," I said, pushing some food around on my plate. "I've been thinking we need to ask somebody we can trust."

"Like?"

"Well, like my lawyer back in Furinkan."

"I thought we weren't going back to Furinkan."

"We don't all have to go."

"I see."

"I need to get my okonomiyaki cart anyway."

"Will they let you use that here?"

"I would probably have to get a permit."

"Is that hard to do?"

"No, I've done it plenty of times."

Ranko looked up at me. "Can I help you with that?"

"What? Getting a permit?"

"No, the oki, oki thing."

"Yes honey, you can help me with that."

"Good."

She looked so pleased.

We stood up and I paid the bill.

"When are you going?" asked Ranma, while we were walking back to the rooming house.

Ranko and I were holding hands.

"I think I'd better go soon."

"Are you going to take the princess with you?"

"I don't think she should go there."

"What if you disguised her."

"Disguise? What kind of disguise?"

"A wig and glasses always worked for me."

I giggled. "That reminds me of that time with Ryoga and Akane and the boat."

"That was pretty funny, wasn't it?"

"Ryoga and Akane?" asked Ranko. "Who are they?"

"Just some people we know." I said. "Some people in Furinkan."

"Have you and Mr. Ranma known each other long?"

"Yes, since we were small children."

"Are you married?"

"No, we're not."

"Why?"

"Um..." I felt my face turning red, "why don't we talk about this some other time?"

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Ranko looked down at her feet.

I turned and looked at Ranma and nervously played with my hair.

"So... what were we talking about?"

He blushed. "Furinkan?"

"Right, my lawyer." I took a deep breath. "I think Ranko should stay here. You can take care of her for a couple of days, right?"

"Yes, of course."

We walked a little ways in silence. Ranko held my hand tightly, as if to keep me from fleeing.

"Maybe we should try to get settled with jobs and stuff before we do anything else." I said, eventually.

"That's probably a good idea." said Ranma. "There's no need to rush things."

"Right now I want a bath."

"I noticed a bathhouse near where we are staying."

"Good. Ranko honey, do you want to go have a bath?"

She looked up at me and nodded her head.

I smiled. "I bet Ranma wants to have a cold shower."

He put his hands on his hips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that you can take a cold shower without changing into a girl."

"Oh, I see."

"Come on, let's get a change of clothes and go to the bathhouse."

"Can't I go with you?" said Ranko, clinging to me and crying.

"No honey, it's too dangerous." I said, holding her close and trying to comfort her.

"Why?"

"I thought I already explained that to you."

"I know but..."

"I won't be gone long."

"I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you." I kissed her forehead. "Ranma and Mrs. Akiyama are here if you need anything."

"I won't need anything." she pouted. "I'll be in the bed crying the whole time."

I laughed. "Now you're being silly."

"I suppose I am... a little."

"You'll be fine." I caressed her face and wiped away a tear. "I'll be back before you know it."

She clung to me tighter. "I won't let you go."

"You can't hold me forever you'll get tired."

"I can try."

"It's not like I want to leave you."

"I know, I know, you're doing this for me."

"Honey, I have a train to catch."

She kissed me then jumped on the bed and buried her face in the pillow.

I sat on the bed and rubbed her back. "Bye honey."

I got up and walked toward the door.

"I'm sorry Ukyo." I turned around and saw her sitting up in the bed. "I'll try to be more grown up."

I smiled. "You'll be fine. See you when I get back."

My lawyer, Mr. Takara, listened patiently while I told him about Ranma and Ranko.

"Miss. Kuonji," he said, when I had finished, "why are you here?"

I was momentarily confused. "I, I thought I just explained that."

"No, I mean, why are _you_ here. Why isn't Ranma here? Isn't this his problem?"

"Oh, I see, well, I, I kind of made it my problem."

"How so?"

"I promised Ranko that I would take care of her."

"I see, you made a promise."

"Yes sir."

"Do you mind if I ask you another question?"

"No sir, I don't mind."

"Why didn't you bring the girl with you?"

"It would be too dangerous to bring her to Furinkan."

He raised his eyebrows. "Furinkan is dangerous?"

"It would be for her. You see, Ranma has made a few enemies and Ranko would be helpless against them."

"Oh, now I understand."

He looked at me for a few minutes without saying anything, then he sat up and wrote something on the pad on his desk.

"I can think of two options right now." he said. "More may come to me later."

"Yes sir?"

"We could find a nice family to adopt her."

I started. "But..."

"Now," he put his hands up in front of him, "I know that's not what you want but I had to mention it as an option."

"Y-yes sir." My pulse rate increased and probably my blood pressure too. "W-what's the other option?"

"Well, sometimes people sort of fall through the cracks, so to speak."

I raised my eyebrows.

"It's rare, but sometimes people lose their memory or documentation and nobody knows who they are or where they're from."

"That really happens?"

"Yes, and the government has procedures to help them."

"I see."

"I've had dealings with some people at social services before as well as the immigration department."

"And they can help?"

"We will see."

"Yes?"

"Obviously I can't tell them what really happened so we'll have to come up with a more plausible story."

"Like?"

"Well, like... memory loss, lost documentation, mysterious circumstances..."

"I see."

"And of course they're going to want to investigate..."

"Oh."

"and you never know where that might lead."

"I see."

"I am assuming that is the option you wish to pursue."

He sat back in his chair.

"Yes sir." I said. "Would she still be able to stay with me?"

"She can stay wherever she wants to stay."

"Okay, that's good."

"We could still go the adoption route."

"No, I can't do that. She would think that I was abandoning her."

"Is she that dependent on you?"

"Yes sir, it, it would break her heart and... and... mine too."

"I see, but let me warn you, the government might decide to go that direction. Do you want to take that chance?"

"Yes sir, I don't believe we can leave things the way they are."

"No, no, I don't believe we can either. I'll need you to bring Ranma and Ranko here to see me as soon as possible."

"But..."

"I know, I know," he said, raising his hands and shrugging his shoulders, "but it can't be helped, I have to see them."

"Okay," I said, rubbing my chin, "I suppose we could try disguising her like Ranma suggested."

"Whatever you need to do, just bring them here."

"Yes sir, I'll make sure they get here."

"If you don't mind my asking, are you footing the bill for this?"

"Yes sir."

"Why?"

"I- I'm doing it for Ranko, I don't really know how to explain it."

"Perhaps I was out of line."

"No sir, I don't think so."

"Are you leaving town today?"

"Yes, after I arrange for the shipment of my okonomiyaki cart to Matsue."

"Make sure you call and make an appointment before you come."

"I will sir, thank you for your help."

"Have a good day, Miss. Kuonji."

I stood up and bowed. "Yes sir, thank you sir."

I turned and walked out the door.

Ranma and Ranko were waiting for me at the train station in Matsue.

As soon as I stepped off the train Ranko ran into my arms.

"You're back, you're back," she said, giggling, "now I can be happy again."

I squeezed her and kissed her forehead. "I'm happy to see you too."

"She's been pacing this whole time." said Ranma, coming up behind her.

I reached an arm around Ranma and kissed his cheek. "How were things here while I was gone?"

"Not much happened."

"I've been a good girl." said Ranko, refusing to let go of me.

"You are a good girl." I said, smiling down at her.

I took hold of her hand and we began to walk back to the rooming house.

"What happened with the lawyer?" asked Ranma, walking beside me.

"I'll explain later," I said, "in private. Right now I'm starving."

"I am too." said Ranko. "I haven't felt like eating since you've been gone."

"You did eat something, didn't you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Akiyama insisted."

"Good, I'll have to thank her."

Ranma was looking around at the scenery. "Did you get your okonomiyaki cart?"

"Yes, I'm having it shipped."

"Are you going to quit the job at the restaurant?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll use the cart mostly for festivals."

"Where are you going to put it?"

"Mrs. Akiyama said I could store it at the rooming house."

"That's nice of her."

"I told her I would cook okonomiyaki for some of her parties."

"I haven't noticed any parties."

"She said she sometimes has parties on holidays."

"I see."

Ranko put her arm around me. "Mrs. Akiyama taught me how to play Go."

"Play Go?"

"Yeah, the game."

"Oh, so you didn't cry the whole time."

She giggled. "No, not the whole time anyway."

"How do you like the game?"

"It's fun... hard, but fun.

"I was never any good at it. How about you, Ranma?"

"I wasn't interested in stuff like that," he said, "but maybe I should give it a try. Will you teach me to play, princess?"

"I barely know how to play." she giggled. "Maybe Mrs. Akiyama would teach you."

"Let me know the next time you're going to play and I'll watch."

"Okay."

"Mrs. Akiyama asked me about my past." said Ranko, while we were eating dinner that night.

"Did she?" I said, after I took a sip of tea.

"Yes."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I couldn't remember my past."

"What did she say?" asked Ranma, pouring some sauce on his food.

"She asked me why and I said I didn't know why."

"Well," I said, "then what?"

"She asked me about our parents."

"She did?"

"Yes, I told her I don't remember them."

"And..."

Ranko shrugged. "She said she thought that was sad."

"Yes, I can see why she would say that."

"Where are your mom and dad?"

"They're both dead."

Tears came to her eyes. "D-d-dead?"

"Yes honey." I reached over and wiped her eyes with a napkin. "My mom died when I was three and my dad when I was ten."

"B-but... who took care of you?"

"Me."

"H-how?"

I shrugged. "I had to so I just did."

"You're amazing." She had a look of wonder in her tear filled eyes. "I could never do that."

"Don't sell yourself short like that, honey. You could if you had to."

"Maybe..." she said, thoughtfully, "but I hope I never have to."

The three of us took a train to Furinkan. I brushed Ranko's hair forward, put some big glasses on her face and dressed her in some frumpy clothes.

"Now just keep your head down and act shy, honey." I said, kissing her cheek.

"I don't need to act. "she said. "I am shy."

"We have an hour or so before we have to see Mr. Takara." I said, after we arrived in Furinkan. "Why don't we stop somewhere and eat something."

"Sounds like a good idea." said Ranma. "I'm hungry."

We stepped into the first restaurant we came to and sat down at a table.

"Nihao, Shampoo is server. What customer want?"

We stared at her. She stared at us.

"Ranma?"

"Oh," he said, scratching the back of his head, "hello Shampoo."

"Where Ranma been?"

"I've been out of town."

"Out of town with Ukyo?"

"No, no, I ran into her on the street and we decided to have some lunch."

"Who is girl?"

I put my hand on Ranko's arm. "She's my sister."

Ranko stared at the table.

"Oh." said Shampoo, turning back to Ranma. "Ranma marry Shampoo now?"

"No," said Ranma, "I'm not getting married."

"Ranma choose Ukyo not Shampoo?"

"I'm not going to marry anybody."

"Ranma with Ukyo."

"I explained..."

"What's going on out here? What's all the noise?" said Cologne, coming out the kitchen door. "Oh, hello son-in-law."

"Hello Cologne." said Ranma. "We were just leaving."

"We don't chase our customers away." she said, looking at Shampoo. "Shampoo take their order."

Cologne walked back into the kitchen.

Shampoo looked at us and said, with a pout. "Shampoo take order now, yes?"

She took our order and went back into the kitchen.

"This is awkward." I said, in a soft voice.

"Yes," said Ranma, "it is."

I leaned over and whispered in Ranko's ear. "Just keep your head down and don't let her see your face."

She gave me a scared look and nodded her head.

I patted her hand. "I explain later."

A few minutes later Shanpoo brought our food to us.

"Here is food." she said, putting the plates down in front of us.

I raised my hand. "May we have some tea?"

"Tea? Yes, Shampoo get tea."

She walked back into the kitchen and came back a minute later.

"Here is tea."

Shampoo walked back into the kitchen.

After we finished eating, we left some money on the table and headed for the door.

Shampoo ran out of the kitchen and threw her arms around Ranma. "Ranma leave Shampoo?"

He frowned at her. "I'm going back to the mountains for some peace and quiet."

"Ranma take Shampoo?"

"No, I'm going alone."

She gave him a sad look. "Ranma no like Shampoo?"

"Wait, that's not what I said."

I tapped him on the shoulder. "We'll be outside."

Ranko and I walked out the door.

Ranma came out a few minutes later and we headed toward the lawyers office.

"Ranma, where have you been?"

We stopped and looked at a woman marching toward us.

"I've been out of town, Akane." said Ranma, as she drew nearer.

"Out of town with Ukyo?"

"No, I just ran into her."

"Who's that girl?"

I took hold of Ranko's hand. "She's my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister!"

"You never asked."

Ranko hid behind me.

Akane turned back toward Ranma. "When are you coming back to the dojo?"

He put his hands on his hips. "I'm not going back there."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Come back and do something about your father!"

"Is he still there?"

"Yes, he just lays around and eats!"

"Kick him out."

"You need to do something about him!"

"Kick him out. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"You won't come back?"

"No."

She gave him an angry look. "Oh, I don't care, do what you want, ingrate!"

She turned around and stormed off.

He looked at us and shrugged. "Don't we have an appointment?"

We made it to Mr. Takara's office without further incident.

Mr. Takara was waiting for us in the reception area.

"Hello Miss. Kuonji." he said, shaking my hand.

"Hello sir."

He turned toward Ranma. "Hello Ranma, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello sir." said Ranma, shaking his hand. "It has been a while."

I looked at them and said. "You mean you know each other?"

"We've had some dealings before."

"Interesting."

"And you must be Miss. Ranko." said Mr. Takara, smiling at her.

I removed her glasses and brushed her hair back into a ponytail.

"Oh, now I see it." he said, with a look of amazement on his face.

"Hello sir." said Ranko, shyly.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Yes sir, Ukyo explained it to me."

"Very good, come into my office.

We walked into the office and saw a man sitting in a chair.

He stood up as we entered.

"This is Mr. Hiiragi." said Mr. Takara, motioning toward the man. "He's with social services."

Mr. Hiiragi bowed and shook each of our hands. "Please have a seat."

We sat down and Mr. Takara sat behind his desk.

"I have the preliminary paper work for Miss. Ranko Kuonji." said Mr. Hiiragi. "I will need you to sign these papers." He handed a pen to Ranko.

"Yes sir." she said. "What am I signing?"

"It's an agreement with the government concerning your legal status." said Mr. Takara. "Would you like to read it?"

"Would it be alright if I had Ukyo go over it with me?"

Mr. Takara smiled. "Take your time."

We looked over each item on the paper, Mr. Hiiragi and Mr. Takara explained the parts we didn't understand.

Mr. Hiiragi looked at me. "You're Miss. Ukyo Kuonji?"

"Yes sir."

"You are her sponsor?"

"Yes sir."

"You will need to sign the papers as well."

"Yes sir."

I put my signature underneath Ranko's.

"Here are your copies." he said, handing the papers to Ranko. "Keep them in a safe place, and here is your temporary identification card." He handed her a card.

"Thank you sir."

"I understand you've taken up residence in Matsue?"

"Taken up...?" She looked at me.

I smiled at her. "We live there."

"Oh," She looked back at Mr. Hiiragi, "yes sir."

"We've transferred your case to the Shimane prefecture. You will be receiving a visit from a caseworker in Matsue."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

All of us stood up and he shook our hands. "It's been a pleasure meeting you and good luck."

He bowed and walked out the door.

Mr. Takara came around the desk and shook our hands. "If you have any problems, call me."

"Yes sir, thank you."

"Good luck." he said as we left the room.

Ranko smiled at me and showed me her card as we entered the reception area.

"I've got an iden... iden..."

I smiled. "Identification."

"Yeah that."

"Yes honey." I said, squeezing her hand. "Wait, I'd better change your hair back."

After I fixed her hair and put the glasses on her nose we walked out of Mr. Takara's office and headed toward the train station.

We heard someone yell. "Saotome!"

Turning to look, we saw an angry man stalking toward us.

I moved Ranko around behind me.

"Saotome!" yelled the man. "Where's the pigtailed girl?"

"Hey," said Ranma, slapping the man on the back, "Kuno old buddy, how've you been?"

"Don't old buddy me! Where's the pigtailed girl?"

"I don't know where she is."

"Liar!"

"Whatever, believe what you want."

"Where's the pigtailed girl?"

"I don't know."

"I'll beat the information out of you!" The man drew his sword and came after Ranma.

"Have it your way." said Ranma, preparing to defend himself.

When they began to fight, Ranko clung to me crying and shaking.

Ranma quickly dispatched Kuno and left him groaning on the sidewalk.

"Let's get to the train station," said Ranma, taking my hand, "before anything else happens."

I grabbed Ranko's hand.

"Saotome!" screamed Kuno, as we quickly walked away. "You'll pay for this!"

Luckily the train was in the station and we were able to board right away.

When we sat down, Ranko clung to me trembling.

I put my arm around her and stroked her hair. "Are you okay, honey?"

"N-now I know what you were t-talking about."

"It's a good thing Ranma was with us."

"Yes it was, thank you Mr. Ranma."

Ranma smiled at her and winked.

"Well hello Ranma and Ukyo." said a woman stopping by us on the train.

We looked up at her.

"Hello Nabiki." said Ranma. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine. May I join you?"

"Sure." Ranma motioned toward the seat next to him.

Nabiki sat down. "Hello Ukyo."

"Hello."

"Who's that you've got with you?"

"This is my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"You never asked."

"It looks like she's sleeping."

"Yes, I think so."

Ranko's head was on my lap.

Ranma stretched out his legs and said. "Where are you going, Nabiki?"

"I'm going to Tokyo."

"Why?"

"I live there."

"I didn't know that."

"I haven't been there long."

"I see."

"Where are you going?"

"Out into the country."

"I see."

"How are things at the dojo?"

"Okay, except for your dad."

"Yeah, Akane mentioned something about that."

"You saw Akane?"

"Yeah, this morning."

"What did she say?"

"She wanted me to do something about my dad."

"What did you say?"

"I said just go ahead and kick him out."

"I wish it was that easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Daddy can't bare to do that to his old friend."

"Okay, maybe I'll come back and try to do something about it."

"That would be nice of you." Nabiki jumped up. "Here's my stop, see you later."

We switched trains on the south side of Tokyo and rode on to Matsue.

"I meant to ask you about Kuno." I said, along the way.

"About Kuno?" said Ranma, turning from the window and looking at me. "What about Kuno?"

"Well, I knew you could beat him but I didn't know you could beat him so easily."

"Yeah," said Ranko. "That was amazing."

Ranma smiled. "Thank you princess."

"So you know how to fight then?"

Ranma cocked his head and raised his right eyebrow. "Fighting is what I do, I thought you knew that."

Ranko looked embarrassed. "I, I thought you were some kind of artist."

Ranma burst out laughing.

I smiled at Ranko. "You were probably wondering why you never saw him painting."

"I, I did kind of wonder about that."

"Ranma is a martial artist, that means he fights."

"Oh, is that what it is?"

"I'm sure you're not the first person to make that mistake."

"Well," She looked up at me a shrugged. "I guess I learned something."

Ranko and I were eating breakfast in the dining area one morning when Mrs. Akiyama walked into the room.

"A young lady is here to see you."

"Okay." I said. "Do you know who it is?"

She shook her head. "I've never seen her before. Would you like me to bring her in here?"

"Yes, yes, thank you."

A few minutes later, a young lady walked into the room.

Ranko and I stood up to greet her.

The lady bowed and said. "I'm Miss. Tamura, from social services."

We bowed in return.

"I'm Ukyo and this is Ranko."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Have a seat." I said. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, I would." said Miss. Tamura, sitting down at the table. "Thank you."

Ranko ran and grabbed a clean cup, filled it with coffee and brought it to Miss. Tamura.

"Thank you." said Miss. Tamura.

Ranko ran around the table, sat next to me and tried to hide behind my arm.

Miss. Tamura handed me a card.

"If you need any assistance with anything just give me a call."

"Thank you." I said, looking at the card.

"I thought I should introduce myself and bring you up to speed concerning Miss. Ranko's case."

"Oh, okay."

She opened a little notebook.

"Le's see." she said. "With regards to the investigation, there's nothing to report. Nobody has reported anyone fitting Miss. Ranko's description to be missing." She looked up at us. "Just between you and me, this isn't being actively investigated unless somebody makes a claim."

"I see."

She looked back down at her book.

"Miss. Ukyo," she said, "we have a request."

"A request?" I said, wondering what it could be.

"Yes, we would like you to take a foster parents class. Would you be willing to do that?"

"Yes, certainly."

"Good."

She pulled some papers out of her bag.

"Here are the details."

I took the papers out of her hand.

She smiled at us.

"I won't be a nuisance," she said, "I promise, I'm only here to help."

"There is something I should mention." I said.

"Yes?"

"Yes, to avoid awkward questions and gossip we're telling everyone that we're sisters."

"I think that's a good idea."

"Thank you." I said. "Would you like us to show you our room?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, if you don't mind relaxing with your coffee for a minute, we need to clean up these dishes."

"Take your time."

"This is our room." I said, with a wave of my hand.

"Oh," said Miss. Tamura, "it's so neat and tidy."

"Yes, Ranko keeps this room very clean."

Ranko tugged on Miss. Tamura's sleeve.

"Yes, Miss. Ranko?"

"M-miss. Tamura," said Ranko, timidly, "Ukyo works very very hard so she can take care of me, so, so anything that I do is not worth mentioning."

"Now honey," I said. "you should take credit for the things that you do."

"So should you."

"You know," said Miss. Tamura, smiling, "if I didn't know better I would think that you really were sisters."

"Thank you," I said, "we couldn't get a better compliment then that."

I was sitting on the front porch reading a book one afternoon when Ranko sat next to me.

"Guess what."

I put my book down and looked at her. "What?"

"I did something for the first time."

"You did?"

"Can you guess what I did?"

I rubbed my chin. "There are so many things to chose from."

"Aren't you going to guess?"

"Hold on, I'm thinking."

She looked at me with anticipation.

"Okay, I think you tied your shoes for the first time."

She held out her foot. "I don't have laces on my shoes."

"Some of your shoes do."

"That's true, but no, that wasn't it."

"Um... you made your own lunch."

"That couldn't be it, we made lunch together today."

"That's right, we did. I give up."

She whined. "You're giving up already?"

I smiled. "Why don't you just tell me what you did."

She pouted. "Oh alright, I'll tell you. I crossed the street all by myself."

"I'm very proud of you."

She giggled. "It wasn't hard at all."

"How did you get up the nerve?"

"I was just determined, that's all."

"Now I can send you to the store when we need something."

"I don't think I'm ready for that."

"I bet you could do it."

"I'd rather go with you."

"That's okay, I wouldn't want you to be too independent and not need me anymore."

She hugged me. "I'll always need you."

I hugged her and smiled.

We walked with Ranma to the train station one morning.

Ranko hugged him and said. "When are you coming back?"

"I'll be back in a few days." he said. "I just have to do something about my dad."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," he laughed, "maybe take him to the zoo."

"Why?"

"He can sit around and eat all he wants."

"He can do that at the zoo?"

I put my arm around her. "Ranma's dad is a panda."

Ranko looked surprised. "A panda?"

"Yes."

"How can a panda be the father of a human baby?"

Ranma smiled. "He's sort of human some of the time."

"I don't understand."

"Do you remember the story I told you about how I fell into a spring and changed into a girl?"

"Yes."

"You still don't believe that story, do you?"

"N-not exactly."

"How do you explain your existence?

"I-I don't know how to explain my existence."

"Okay," he chuckled, "it doesn't matter. The thing is, my dad fell into a spring and changed into a panda."

"The same spring you fell into?"

"No, a different spring."

"Oh."

"Do you remember that place we were before we came to Japan? The place with a lot of pools of water all over."

"I s-sort of remember."

"That's where we fell into the springs and changed."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it, I know it's hard to believe."

"So," said Ranko, as we stood by the tracks waiting for the train, "you're going to take your panda dad to the zoo?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do," said Ranma, "but the Tendos keep harping on me to do something."

"Harping?

"Like nagging," I said, "or pestering."

"Oh."

"Here's my train." said Ranma. "Gotta run."

"Bye Mr. Ranma."

We waved as he boarded the train.

"Is Mr. Ranma coming back." asked Ranko, as we were walking home.

"He said he would."

"I miss him already."

"Yeah, it's nice having him around."

"You like Mr. Ranma?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"A lot?"

"Define a lot."

"Define?"

"I mean, a lot can mean different things to different people."

"A lot means really big, or something."

"Your really big might not be the same as my really big or what somebody else thinks is really big."

"Oh."

"I think they call that perspective."

"Per... spec...?

"Here I am throwing big words at you again."

"I want to learn these things."

"Here, let's stop in this store and I'll buy you a dictionary."

"Dictionary?"

"Yeah, a book that tells you about words."

We walked into the store we just happened to be passing by.

"Wow!" said Ranko. "Look at all the books."

"Yeah," I said, "this is a bookstore."

"Oh," she giggled, "I get it. A bookstore sells books."

"That's right. Let's find the dictionary section. I want to find one that will be easy for you to use."

"Easy to use, that sounds good."

We looked around the store until we found just the right dictionary for Ranko.

We headed home.

"Thank you, Ukyo." she said. "I think this will really help me."

"I think so too. If you hear a word you don't understand, look it up."

"Look it up?"

"Yeah, let's sit on this bench for a while and I'll show you how to use this thing."

We were sitting on the bench looking at the dictionary when we heard someone speak.

I looked up and saw a foreign looking man saying something and holding a camera.

"I'm sorry," I said, "but I don't know what you're saying."

Ranko was staring at the ground, trembling.

"Please," said another foreign looking man, speaking our language very slowly, "my friend wants a picture of beautiful Japanese girls."

Ranko spoke, without looking up. "He means you."

"No, honey," I said, "I'm sure he means you."

"He said beautiful, so it has to be you."

"That's right, he said beautiful, so it has to be you."

"I'm sure you're the beautiful girl he's talking about."

"I happen to know that you're the most beautiful girl in the whole world so..."

"The whole world?"

"Please," said the man without the camera, chuckling, "he means both of you."

"Are you sure?" I said, not believing him.

He smiled. "Yes, I'm sure."

"D-d-do you want us to stand up?"

"That would be good."

I stood up and pulled Ranko up off of the bench.

"Ranko honey," I said, "look up so they can see your pretty smile."

She looked up and gave a little smile with her eyes full of tears.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

The man took a picture.

"Wait." I said, covering my face with my hands. "I didn't know you were going to take that picture."

The men laughed.

Ranko giggled.

The man continued to take pictures.

"Our friends in America are going to love these pictures."

"America?" I said.

"Yes, that's were we're from."

"They want pictures of us in America?"

"Yes, they do."

"Why?"

"Because men like to look at beautiful girls."

"Oh, I see."

"Thank you very much for letting us take your picture."

The men bowed.

We bowed.

The men walked away.

We sat back down on the bench.

"What is America?" asked Ranko.

"America is another country."

"Another country? You mean like China?"

"Yes, there are a lot of different countries in the world."

"A lot of different countries. I see, um... why couldn't I understand what he was saying?"

"Because he speaks a different language."

"Language?"

"Yeah, get your dictionary out and look up the word."

She looked up the word.

"I see," she said, "why does he speak a different language?"

"Because different countries have different languages."

"So if I went to America I wouldn't understand what anybody said?"

"That's right."

"Oh!"

She looked at me with her eyes and mouth wide open.

"What's the matter, honey?"

"That's why I couldn't understand anybody in China."

"That's right, they speak a different language."

"I just thought I was stupid."

"You're not stupid."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Posi...?"

"Look it up."

She opened up the dictionary.

"Starts with a P." I said.

She turned some pages.

"P, O."

She turned more pages.

"P, O, S."

"I found it!" she said, excitedly. "Oh, is that what it means?"

I smiled and stood up.

Come on," I said, "we've got some things to do at home before I have to go to work."

She jumped off of the bench, took my hand and we walked home.

We met Ranma at the train station when he returned from Furinkan.

Ranko ran and hugged him. "Welcome back, Mr. Ranma."

"Hello princess." he said. "It's good to be back."

I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Welcome home."

Ranko walked between us holding our hands.

"What happened in Furinkan?" I asked. "Did you do something about your dad?"

"Yeah," he said, "I got him out of the Tendo's house."

Ranko looked up at him. "Did you take him to the zoo?"

"No, dad opted for the circus instead."

"The circus?"

"Yeah, he said the zoo would be too much like a prison."

"Yeah," I said, "I suppose it would."

"I know this is probably a stupid question," said Ranko, "but what is a circus?"

"It's a traveling show."

"Yeah," said Ranma, "they have high wire acts and people who swing on ropes and do flips..."

"And they have clowns," I added, "and animal acts..."

"I always liked the lion tamers..."

"and the elephants..."

Ranko interrupted. "What is your dad going to do?"

Ranma looked down at her and smiled. "Karate panda, I guess."

"Aha!" said Akane, stepping out in front of us. "So this is where you ran off to."

"Oh, hi Akane," said Ranma, stopping up short, "so you followed me."

"Yes, and what do I find? I find you with Ukyo and... and... and you?"

"Akane, I'd like you to meet Ranko."

Ranko hid behind me.

Akane put her hands on her hips. "What's going on?"

"Why don't we find some place we can talk in private."

We went to the sitting room in the rooming house.

Ranma shook his head. "I can't believe you followed me all the way here."

Akane frowned. "I wanted to find out what was really going on."

"I could tell you but you need to promise to keep it to yourself."

"Why should I promise?"

"Alright, I won't tell you, you can make up your own story."

She crossed her arms and frowned. "Okay, okay, I promise."

Ranma told her the story.

"Okay," said Akane, "I wouldn't believe it if she wasn't sitting right there in front of me."

"You know," said Ranma, with a little laugh. "she still doesn't believe the story."

"But why Ukyo and why here?"

"We can't take her to Furinkan," I said, "it's too dangerous."

"Furinkan is dangerous?"

"It would be for her. What if Kuno or Kodachi or Ryoga or Shampoo or Pant..."

"I get it."

"And as for why me, I love her like my own sister."

Ranko put her arms around me. "And I love Ukyo."

"Okay, I understand," said Akane, looking at Ranma, "you know, I would have helped you if you had come to me."

"I know you would have." said Ranma, putting his hand on her arm. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Thank you Ranma." She reached over toward Ranko. "It's nice to meet you Miss. Ranko. I hope we can be friends."

Ranko shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Please call me Akane."

"Okay, Akane."

I smiled at Akane and said. "Where are you staying?"

"Um," she said, looking embarrassed, "I don't know."

"I think Mrs. Akiyama has an extra room, you could stay here."

"Thank you."

"Did you bring any clothes with you?"

"Um, no, I didn't know I would be coming this far."

"I could loan you something."

"Thank you."

"Well," I sat up, put my hands on my knees and looked around at everyone, "I'm ready to take a bath and go to bed."

"Um," said Ranko, "will you come to the bathhouse with us, Miss. Akane?"

"Yes," said Akane, "I could use a bath."

"Good, I'll go get the stuff." Ranko jumped up and ran out of the room.

"She," said Akane, as we watched her leave, "she's not going to change into anything, is she?"

I chuckled and said. "Only her clothes."

The next morning at breakfast, Akane asked. "Do you mind if I tell my family?"

"Well," said Ranma, digging into his fried egg. "I can't stop you, but you did make a promise."

He pointed his chopsticks at her.

"That's true," She stirred some sugar into her coffee. "but it's my family."

"You can tell them that I'm living in Matsue with Ukyo and her sister, isn't that good enough?"

Akane briefly looked at Ranko then back at Ranma. "You're right, it's to protect her."

"Are you going back today?" I asked.

"I kind of have to." Akane said as she buttered some toast. "I don't really have enough money to stay."

"I could loan you some."

"I appreciate that, but I really need to get back home."

"Alright, but feel free to come back and see us anytime."

"I'd like to but... what if I brought my family with me?"

"They're not a threat, but if Ryoga or Kuno or Shampoo..."

"Yes yes, we don't need to go through all the names."

"I was only trying to make a point."

"Point taken."

Ranko looked up from her food. "Who are all those people?"

I turned toward her and said. "They're people who might want to hurt you."

"Why?"

"Because they might think you're Ranma."

"They would think I'm Mr. Ranma?" She looked at him, wide eyed. "But I don't look anything like him."

Ranma laughed and tapped her forehead with his finger. "You still don't get it, do you?"

"But..."

Akane put her chopsticks down and said. "Maybe if she saw some pictures."

"Pictures?" said Ranma. "Do you have some pictures?"

"No, I don't, but if you had the internet."

"Internet? Pictures of me on the internet?"

"Yeah, where you been?"

"Not on the internet, obviously."

"We don't have a computer," I said, "and I don't really want to ask Mrs. Akiyama to look at hers."

"When I think about it." said Ranma, looking a bit embarrassed. "I don't really want the princess to see those pictures anyway."

Ranko sat up. "Why not?"

"Some of them are, well, what's the word, risque?"

Ranko looked at me. "What does that mean?"

I smiled down at her. "Naughty."

She turned and gave Ranma a shocked look. "Mr. Ranma?"

"Wait, wait, it's not, oh..." He laid his head down on the table.

Ranko patted him on the back. "There there Mr. Ranma."

I looked at Akane. "You say there are pictures on the internet?"

"Yes," she said, "tons of pictures."

"Hmm, I wonder if the guy who grabbed Ranko's butt saw those pictures."

Ranma sat up. "Someone grabbed her butt?"

"Yeah, at the restaurant."

He jumped out of his seat. "I'll kill him!"

"Calm down, I told the guy off and kicked him out."

"But..."

Akane laughed. "You're something else Ranma."

He sat down. "What do you mean?"

"You never cared about modesty and purity when it was you."

"No, it's true, I didn't, but now..." He put his head back on the table. "my past comes back to haunt me."

Ranko rubbed his back. "I still love you Mr. Ranma."

"That means a lot to me, you know."

Akane snickered. "It's funny how your perspective changes when you have a child."

The three of us stopped what we were doing and stared at her.

"Well? Aren't you acting like her parents?"

"But..." Ranma seemed at a loss. "I..."

"We..." I said, trying to organize my thoughts. "We prefer to think of ourselves and big brother and sister."

"Have it your way." said Akane, with, what I took to be, a condescending smile.

"If," said Ranko, clasping her hands together with a far away look in her eyes, "if, if Mr. Ranma and Ukyo were my parents it would be a dream come true."

"Well," said Akane, "can't argue with that. It's nice when people care about you, isn't it Miss. Ranko?"

"Yes," said Ranko, nodding her head and smiling, "it is."

"I know that I wouldn't have made it this far in life without my daddy and my sisters."

Ranma smirked. "Even Nabiki?"

"Yes, well, yes, even Nabiki."

He looked at Ranko and smiled. "I could tell you some stories."

She looked up at him. "I'd like to hear some stories."

Akane smiled. "I'd kind of like to hear Ranma's version too."

"Okay," he said, "let me think of one."

"How about the time when Nabiki was your fiance and she rented you out for cash."

"I remember that." I said. "I bought an hour with Ranma."

"That story," said Ranma, shaking his head, "that story is embarrassing."

Akane laughed. "Can you think of a story involving Nabiki that wasn't embarrassing?"

"Well, no, no I can't."

Ranko looked disappointed. "I guess I'm not going to hear the story."

"Okay princess," said Ranma, "I'll tell you the story. Um... here goes, at one time Akane and I were engaged to be married."

Akane frowned. "That's never been canceled."

"It was never real in the first place."

"When parents make a pact it's real."

"I never wanted it and you never wanted it either!"

"True, but that doesn't mean it wasn't real!"

They stared at each other.

Ranko looked up at me.

"Let's take care of these dishes." I said, standing up.

She stood up to help me clear the table.

"I'm sorry, princess." said Ranma. "I tell you some other time."

"I'm sorry, Miss. Ranko." said Akane, sipping her coffee.

Ranko and I carried the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

Mrs. Akiyama was standing beside one of the tables and smiled as we walked in.

"It's nice to have such lively young people around the house."

"Oh," I said, placing the dishes in the sink and turning on the water. "I hope we weren't making too much noise."

"You're fine, dear. Is your friend staying another night?"

"No, I think she's leaving today."

"Very well, I'll have to remember to clean the room after she leaves."

Ranko turned and looked at her. "I could clean it for you."

"No dear, I wouldn't ask you to do that."

"Oh, okay."

"Unless..." She paused for a second. "Unless I were to hire you. Would you like a job, dear?"

"A job?"

"A job cleaning a few hours a week."

Ranko turned around and looked up at me. "Can I?"

I smiled and said. "I don't see why not. She wouldn't have to clean any of the men's rooms, would she?"

"No dear," said Mrs. Akiyama, "only empty rooms and common areas."

Ranko turned toward her. "I'll do it."

"Very well, you can start by cleaning your friend's room after she leaves."

Ranko smiled. "Okay."

"Why don't you go talk with Ranma and Akane, honey?" I said. "I'll take care of these dishes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, but don't take too long."

She skipped out of the room.

Mrs. Akiyama watched her leave.

"Your parents must be very proud of you girls."

"Yes," I said, as I washed the dishes, "I think they would be if they were still alive."

"Oh, I see, that's why you're so protective."

"Do you think I'm overly protective?"

"No dear, you're fine."

"Sometimes I wonder, I want to protect her but I don't want to smother her."

"You know, she's protective of you too."

"Is she?"

"Oh yes."

Ranko ran back into the kitchen and hugged me. "You're taking too long."

"Okay honey," I said, "I'm just finishing up."

"Miss. Akane is leaving, we're going to walk with her to the train station."

"I'll be right there."

"I should have stayed and helped you."

I put away the last dish. "Okay, I'm coming."

One morning I woke up early and went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Mrs. Akiyama came in a few minutes later.

"May I ask you a question?" she asked, standing next to me.

"Of course."

"What happened to your sister?"

"We don't know."

"Don't know?"

I shook my head. "One morning she woke up and couldn't remember anything."

I poured two cups of coffee and we walked over to the table a sat down.

Mrs. Akiyami took a sip of coffee and said. "Was it because your parents died?"

I stirred some cream and sugar into my cup. "I don't think so. That happened years ago."

"Has she seen any doctors?"

"Yes, and nobody has any answers."

"That's so sad. She's such a sweet girl."

"She is a sweet girl." I said, enthusiastically. "She's learning a lot and has such a good attitude.

I'm really really very proud of her."

Mrs. Akiyama smiled. "I can see that."

Ranko walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. "Good morning."

"Good morning, honey." I said. "Get yourself some coffee and sit down."

Ranko poured herself some coffee, sat next to me and leaned against my shoulder.

I put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Still sleepy?"

"Yes."

She sat up and stirred some cream and sugar into her coffee.

"Do you have anything for me to clean today?" said Ranko to Mrs. Akiyama.

"There's always something to clean." she said. "I'll make a list."

Ranko smiled. "Okay." She then turned toward me. "Do you want me to fry some eggs for you?"

"Yes." I said. "That would be great but finish your coffee first."

"Okay. Are you working today?"

"Yes, I've got the lunch shift today."

"So you'll be home this evening?"

"Um hmm."

Ranko giggled and smiled. "Yea."

I was reading in the sitting room when Ranko came in carrying something behind her back.

"Ukyo," she said, "I went to the store all by myself."

I looked up from my book and smiled. "I'm very proud of you."

She giggled. "I bought something for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, do you want to see it?"

"Let me see."

She pulled a kimono out of the bag she had been holding. "What do you think?"

"I love it." I stood up. "I'm going to go try it on."

She giggled again.

We went to our room together and I tried on the kimono.

"It fits nice." I said, looking in the mirror. "I like it."

"You look very beautiful." she said, dancing around me.

I smiled. "Thank you, I'll wear it to the next festival."

"What's a festival?"

"It's... like a celebration. They have food and games and music..."

"Where?"

"Downtown or near some shrine."

"I'm trying to imagine what it could be."

"I'm going to take the okonomiyaki cart to the next festival."

"You are?"

"Yeah, you and I will sell okonomiyaki."

"When is it going to be?"

"Should be pretty soon, I'll have to look into that."

"I can't wait."

"We'll have to buy you a kimono too."

"Will I look as pretty as you do?"

"I think you're much prettier than I am."

"How is that possible?"

"Look." I said, pointing at the mirror. "Can't you see how gorgeous you are? I look homely next to you."

"Ukyo!" she said, shaking her finger at me. "If I ever hear you say anything like that again, I'm going to be very angry."

"Okay, okay," I said, trying not to laugh, "if you won't see reason."

"Ukyo, I'm serious."

Ranko had tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

She hugged me and laid her head on my chest. "Oh Ukyo, Ukyo, if only you could see you the way I see you."

"Okay, honey," I said, holding her and stroking her hair, "I think you're beautiful and you think I'm beautiful, we'll just leave it like that. No more arguing."

"It's a silly argument anyway."

"Yeah, I think so."

Ranko ran into the sitting room.

"This little piggy was in the road. He almost got run over."

Ranma stood up. "Let me see."

I walked over to her. "Hmm, this pig looks familiar."

"It sure does."

Ranko looked surprised. "You've seen this piggy before?"

"Yep."

"Ranko honey," I said, "could you go heat up some water in a kettle?"

"Oh, sure." She handed the pig to Ranma and left the room.

The pig kicked and fussed.

Ranma handed him to me. "Here, you hold him."

Ranko came back into the sitting room with a kettle of hot water.

"What do you need this for?"

I put the pig on the floor and said. "Pour some water over him, honey."

She gave me a strange look. "Do what?"

I smiled. "Please?"

"Oh, okay."

She poured the water over the pig and Ryoga appeared in front of us.

Ryoga noticed Ranko gaping at him. "What's the matter little girl? You never seen a man before?"

"Um, um, um..."

"Have a seat." I said. "I'll go make some tea and get you a robe."

"I'm going with you."

Ranko followed me out of the room.

When we walked into the kitchen, Ranko exclaimed. "Did you see that?"

I put the kettle in the sink and turned on the water. "Every man has one, honey."

She stared at me. "What?"

"Oh!" I started. "You were talking about the transforming pig."

"Yes." She narrowed her eyes. "What were you talking about?"

"Never mind."

"O... kay."

"You know," I put the kettle on the stove and turned on the burner. "I've seen it so many times I'm not shocked by it anymore."

"Are we still talking about the transforming pig?"

"Yes, honey."

"I just wanted to make sure."

I poured hot water into the teapot.

"When I was in Furinkan, people were transforming all over the place."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Shampoo turns into a cat, Moose turns into a duck and there's a guy who turns into a hideous monster."

"That many?"

"Yeah, I've even heard about a tribe in China where the men throw animals into the spring of drowned girl and marry them."

"They marry the animals."

"Right."

"Are you pulling my leg?"

"No honey, it's true."

"I just saw a pig turn into a man and I still can't believe it."

"Yes, it is hard to believe."

"Yes, it is."

"Let's take this tea out to the guys."

Mrs. Akiyama met us on the way to the sitting room.

"There's a naked man in the sitting room." she said. "Do you know who let him in?"

Ranko started crying. "I-I let him in."

"You?"

"But, but," she sobbed, "but he wasn't a man when I brought him in."

Mrs. Akiyama looked at me. "What's wrong with the dear girl?"

"Um..." I said. "I'll show you." I put the tray down. "Ranko honey, go get me a glass of cold water."

She looked at me with tears running down her face. "C-cold water?"

"Yes honey, hurry."

She ran to the kitchen and came back a few seconds later with a glass of cold water.

I put the glass on the tray, picked it up and said. "Keep your eye on the naked guy."

We walked into the sitting room.

Ranma and Ryoga were talking and not paying attention to us.

Ryoga had a pillow on his lap.

I put the tray on the table in front of the couch then I threw the glass of water in Ryoga's face.

He disappeared and a pig was sitting on the couch staring at us.

"My stars!" said Mrs. Akiyama, holding a hand over her chest. "What just happened?"

Ranma looked around at us. "What did you do that for?"

"Well," I said, "I didn't want to get kicked out because we brought a naked man into the house."

Ranko picked up the pig and brought it over to Mrs. Akiyama. "You see? This is what I brought into the house."

"I think," said Mrs. Akiyama, "I think I need to sit down."

I helped her to a chair.

"I," she said, taking a deep breath, "I'd really like an explanation."

I sat down and poured some tea for everyone and Ranko sat in another chair holding the pig.

Ranma looked at me. "Where do we start?"

I shrugged. "Jusenkyo?"

"Okay." He looked at Mrs. Akiyama. "Our friend Ryoga," He pointed at the pig. "aka P-chan, can transform himself into a pig."

Mrs. Akiyama looked shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," I said. "if we pour hot water on him he'll turn back into a man."

"I've never heard of such a thing."

"Oh... this kind of thing happens all the time in Furinkan."

"It does?"

"Oh yeah, women turn into cats, men into ducks or monsters, things like that."

"You're kidding."

"You just saw what happened."

"Well yeah, I guess I did. You know, I have heard strange things about the east coast."

"So... you're not going to kick us out, are you?"

"Why would I kick you out?"

"We brought a naked man into the house."

"We didn't bring a naked man into the house." said Ranko. "We brought this piggy into the house."

"Don't worry," said Mrs. Akiyama, "I wouldn't kick you out for that."

"That's a relief, I like it here."

Ranma crossed his arms. "What are we going to do about Ryoga?"

"I don't know." I said. "Why do we have to do anything?"

Ranko patted the pig on the head. "Can't we get him some clothes?"

"That's a good idea. We'll get him some clothes and Ranma can take him to the bathhouse."

"Take him to the bathhouse?" said Ranma. "Can't we just pour hot water on him?"

"No way." I said. "I'm not going through that again."

"Miss. Akane! Miss. Akane!"

Akane stepped off the train.

Ranko stopped a few feet from Akane and bowed. "Welcome back, Miss. Akane."

Akane bowed in return. "I'm happy to see you too, Miss. Ranko."

"I'll get that for you." said Ranma, picking up Akane's bag.

We chatted about various things as we headed toward home.

"Miss. Akane," said Ranko, when we were about half way, "I saw the most amazing thing."

Akane looked down and smiled at her. "What did you see?"

"I saw Mr. Ryoga turn into a pig."

Akane stopped. "What kind of pig?"

"A-a little black one."

Akane swung on Ranma. "Did you know?"

Ranma put a hand behind his head. "Eh, heh, heh..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ranma took a step back. "Everyone knew."

"Everyone? Who's everyone?"

"Y-your family... uh, practically everyone in the town..."

"And no one told me?"

"Really Akane, you should have known."

"How could I have known?"

"There were so many clues... The Charlotte cup... the writing on the stomach... the..."

Akane turned and faced away from us. "You're right, you're right, I should have known."

Ranko was trembling. "D-d-did I do something wrong?"

I hugged her.

Akane turned toward her and said. "No, Miss. Ranko, you didn't. I should have known."

We walked the rest of the way home in silence.

Ryoga walked into the sitting room.

Ranko jumped out of her chair, ran over to him, stopped short and said, shyly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ryoga."

He cocked his head and looked at her. "What's wrong little girl?"

"I-I told Miss. Akane that you turn into..."

"You did what?"

Ranko burst into tears.

I got out of my chair, quickly walked over to her and held her while she cried.

Ryoga leaned over and put his hand on her back. "Don't worry about it little girl. I should have told her a long time ago."

He stood up strait and looked at me. "Is your sister going to be alright?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, she'll be alright."

"Where is Akane?"

"She's at the dojo with Ranma."

"I'd better go."

He turned around and walked toward the door, then turned around again.

"Are you sure she's going to be alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay."

He turned around again and walked out the door.

I grabbed some tissues out of a box on the table and wiped Ranko's face.

"He is kind of scary, isn't he?"

She stuck out her lower lip. "I wish I wasn't such a baby."

"Come over here and sit down."

We walked over to the couch.

"Ranko honey," I said, as we sat down, "you are a baby, aren't you?"

She looked at me, surprised.

"How long have you been alive?"

"I, I, I don't know."

"Have a little more patience with yourself. Most people have a lot of years to grow up and you're trying to do it in a few months."

"But..." She looked down at herself. "I look like I'm grown up."

"Yes, and you act grown up a lot of the time which is why you're such a mystery."

"I'm a mystery?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, yeah, I guess I am, but, something in my head doesn't want to accept that. I want to think that I'm just like every other girl."

"Well," I said, taking her hand, "my point was that you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, that's all."

"I'll try." She put her arms around me and kissed my cheek. "I have such a wonderful big sister."

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the couch. "Let's go do something fun."

Ranko looked around wide eyed.

"So this is a festival. Everybody looks like they're having so much fun."

"Yes," I said, "they are."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You can ask people what they want and pour their drinks."

"Pour drinks, okay."

Ranma walked up to us.

Ranko hugged him. "Hello Mr. Ranma."

"You look pretty in your yakatas."

Ranko twirled around. "Thank you."

"Hey Ranma," I said, "would you like some okonomiyaki?"

"That's what I came here for."

"Okay," said Ranko, "what do you want to drink?"

"Tea."

"Coming right up."

"Hey," I said, "I think I remember hearing a story about you at a festival, something about goldfish."

"Yeah," he said, "that was the time when Shampoo's grandmother did some kind of thing to me so I couldn't stand hot water."

Ranko looked up at him. "Couldn't stand hot water?"

"Yeah, even luke-warm water felt like it was scalding me."

"That must have been terrible."

"Yeah, but the worst part was that I had to stay a girl, I couldn't change back into a guy."

"You didn't like being a girl?"

"No, not at all."

"I like being a girl."

"I'm glad to hear it." He took some okonomiyaki out of my hands. "Would you like to be a boy?"

Ranko shook her head. "No way."

Ranma laughed. "Now you know how I felt."

"Yeah," she said, handing him a cup of tea. "that must have been hard."

"Yes, but you know, I think I appreciate life so much better now."

I smiled and said. "You do seem a lot happier."

"I heard you would be selling okonomiyaki out here." said Ryoga, walking up to the cart.

"Hello Mr. Ryoga." said Ranko. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes I would, little girl, thank you."

I laughed. "She does have a name, you know."

"I'm sorry." said Ryoga. "What is your name?"

She looked at the ground and said, shyly. "Ranko."

"I'm sorry Ranko, I didn't mean any offense."

She nodded. "I know."

"Here you go Ryoga." I said, handing him some okonomiyaki.

"Here's you tea, Mr. Ryoga." said Ranko, fumbling the handoff.

"Whoa!" he said, taking a step back. "Don't spill it on me."

The cup fell on the ground.

Ranko started crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, little girl, no harm done. Um... I mean Ranko."

She moved around behind me.

I handed him another cup of tea. "Enjoy the festival."

Ranma and Ryoga walked off together eating and talking.

Ranko stayed behind me clinging to me while I served customers.

"Are you okay back there?"

"Sometimes," she said, "sometimes I get so scared I can't move."

"Just stay where you are until you feel better, okay?"

She stayed quiet for a while.

"Ukyo?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm starting to feel a little bit better now."

"That's good."

She giggled. "I guess I'm still a little baby sometimes."

"I don't mind, I like you the way you are."

"Are we going to stay here cooking the whole time?"

"I am, you can go look around if you like."

"I won't go without you."

"Oh well then, I guess I'm going to have to close up for an hour or so."

"Close up?"

"So we can look around together."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course."

"I feel kind of selfish asking you to do that."

"Don't feel like that."

"When are we going to go?"

"When business slows down a bit."

"I can't wait."

"Hello."

Miss. Tamura walked out of the rooming house and into the back yard.

I was sitting on a bench reading a book and Ranko was sitting on the ground feeding some squirrels.

"Have a seat." I said, patting the bench.

Ranko stood up, bowed and greeted Miss. Tamura.

Miss. Tamura sat down next to me and said. "I have some news."

Ranko sat on the other side of me and held on to my arm.

"What news?" I said.

"Well," said Miss. Tamura, "it seems my bosses have decided that Miss. Ranko should go to school."

"But..." whined Ranko, "I don't want to leave. I like it here."

"You wouldn't have to leave, honey." I said. "You can stay here."

"But she said I had to go somewhere."

"You can stay here and go to school."

"I can?"

"Yes."

"Um... where is school?"

"School is a place people go to learn stuff."

"Learn stuff?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that."

"You know that building we walk by sometimes where all the children are wearing the same clothes?"

"Yes."

"That's a school."

"Oh, is that a school?"

"That's a school."

"Will you go with me?"

"No, I can't go with you to school."

"Why not?"

"I've already finished my schooling.

"But, but," Ranko started crying, "I can't go by myself. I'm too scared."

I put my arms around her and she buried her face in my chest and clung to me.

"I thought this might happen," said Miss. Tamura, "so I talked with some people at the school and made arrangements for Miss. Ranko to meet and get to know some of the girls who will be in her class."

"That's a good idea." I said. "When are we going to do that?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Ranko honey, will you go to meet some of the girls from the school tomorrow?"

She sat up and looked at me with tear filled eyes. "Will you go with me to meet them?"

"Yes, I'll go with you to meet them."

"Okay, I'll go."

I turned toward Miss. Tamura and said. "Thank you for being so considerate."

"Not a problem." she said. "I know Miss. Ranko is shy."

"I'm trying not to be," said Ranko, "but it's hard."

"I know, honey." I said, kissing her forehead.

I grabbed some tissues out of my purse and wiped her face.

Miss. Tamura stood up. "I'll call you and let you know where we are going to meet, okay?"

"That's fine." I said.

Ranko nodded her head.

"See you tomorrow then." Miss. Tamura waved as she walked back into the house.

I looked at Ranko and noticed that she was crying again.

I put my arms around her and held her close to me.

"Don't worry, honey." I said. "You'll like school once you get used to it."

"But... they didn't even ask me. They said I have to go, just like that. I don't think that's fair."

"And it seems like they've already enrolled you and you have a class and classmates."

"What is a class and classmates?"

"Well, a class is a room you go to to learn things and classmates are the other students that will be there with you."

"Oh, I see... but how can I do any of this?"

She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"What am I supposed to know? What am I supposed to learn? I don't know how to do anything!"

"Now honey, don't panic. You're going to get help. I'm here for you."

"Yes, but you said you can't go with me."

"I can't be in your class with you but I can walk with you to school and back. I can help you with your schoolwork, that is, if I can remember any of the stuff."

Ranko clung to me. "I'm so scared!"

"Yes, and you always do the same thing when something new comes along, but look at everything you can do now that you couldn't do just a few months ago."

"Yes, but that's because of you, not me."

"Don't be silly."

Ranko giggled and gave me a teary smile. "I am a silly little child, aren't I?"

I smiled. "Sometimes."

She gave me a little push and laughed. "You're not supposed to agree with me."

I laughed and Ranko laughed with me.

I was sitting on a bench waiting for Ranko when she walked out of the school with some of her friends. She saw me and ran over to hug me and kiss my cheek.

"Hello Miss. Ukyo." said Ami, coming up behind her.

"Hello Ami." I said. "Hello Mai."

The girls sat on the bench next to me.

"Mai wants us to come over for some ice cream." said Ranko, kissing me again. "Will you come?"

"I would be happy to." I said. "Thank you for inviting me."

Ranko jumped up and pulled me off of the bench.

"Whoa!" I said, almost losing my balance. "You don't have to do that. I'm not an old woman."

Ranko giggled.

"How old are you?" asked Ami, as we started walking down the street.

"I'm twenty... something." I said, grinning.

"She's twenty four." whispered Ranko behind my back.

"Hey, old women don't like it when you tell people their age."

Everyone giggled.

"Do you have to work tonight?" asked Ranko, putting her arm around me.

"Yes." I said. "I go in at five."

"So you have time to have some fun with us before you go."

"Yes, I do. Are we going to do something besides eat ice cream?"

"Well," said Mai, "I have a new video game I wanted everyone to try."

"What kind of game?"

"It's a dancing game."

"Dancing? I don't think I can do that."

"It's not hard. You just follow the colors."

"Okay, but don't laugh to hard when you see me."

"We'll all look funny together."

"Alright."

"The teacher talked to me today." said Ranko, as we were eating ice cream at Mai's house.

"Well," I said, "what did she say?"

"She's very happy with my improvement."

"I'm happy about that too."

"Well, I have Mai and Ami to thank for it."

"No, no," said Ami, "don't start that. You put in a lot of work and effort."

"You know, if you want me to be happy, you have to let me thank you."

"Well, okay," Ami smiled, "if you insist."

"Hey," said Mai, "did you tell Miss. Ukyo about Jun?"

"No," said Ranko, "I haven't had a chance to yet."

"Jun?" I said. "Who's Jun?"

"He's a boy in our class." said Ami. "He brought Ranko some flowers and asked her out on a date."

"Really?"

"I told him no." said Ranko. "I told him I was too young."

"Yeah, I'm not sure I would let you go anyway."

Ranko looked at her friends. "Have either of you dated a boy?"

The girls shook their heads and said, "No."

"Why not?"

Ami shrugged. "Nobody's asked yet."

"We're only fourteen." said Mai. "My parents wouldn't let me go anyway."

"What if somebody asked you?" said Ranko. "Would you go if you could?"

"Well," said Ami, "it depends on who's asking."

"Yeah," said Mai, "what she said."

"What about you, Miss. Ukyo?" said Ami. "Are you dating anyone?"

"Well, um, no." I said. "I'm not being asked either."

"There's that creepy guy at the restaurant." said Ranko.

"Yeah, that guy. He still comes in and stares at me while he's eating."

"What do you do?"

"I just do my work and ignore him." I shrugged. "He's a customer, what can I do?"

"You know," said Ami, "some of the boys in our class stare at Ranko."

"Yeah," said Mai, "I've seen that."

Ranko ate the last of her ice cream and took the spoon out of her mouth." They do?"

"Haven't you noticed?"

Ranko shook her head. "Why would they do that?"

"That's easy," said Ami, "they've never seen anyone so pretty."

"Sure they have." said Ranko, pointing at her friends. "You, Mai, and plenty of other girls in our class."

Mai looked at me. "Is she serious?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, she is."

"Don't you own a mirror?"

I laughed. "Yes, we have mirrors."

"She's in denial?"

"Maybe, but I like her the way she is."

"Yeah, I like her the way she is too."

Ranko got out of her seat. "Are we going to try that game?"

"Yeah," said Mai, "it's in the living room over this way."

Mrs. Akiyama walked into the dining room and sat on the other side of the table while Ranko and I were eating breakfast one morning.

"Mr. Yajima died last night." she said, after we had greeted each other.

"D-died?" said Ranko, tears welling up in her eyes. "H-how?"

"He died in his sleep last night, dear. He was almost 90 after all."

Ranko put down her chopsticks and buried her face in her hands.

"He was so nice and he loved flowers." Ranko sobbed. "I'll miss him."

"Yes," said Mrs. Akiyama, "he told me how much he looked forward to seeing you when you walked through the garden."

"I loved to sit and listen to him talk about plants and flowers." Ranko sniffed. "He would patiently explain things to me. He was so nice."

She grabbed me and buried her face in my shoulder.

I held her and stroked her hair.

Mrs. Akiyama smiled. "I'm sure he would be happy to know such a pretty girl is crying over him."

"He was a gentle and wise old man." I said. "He always had a kind word to say when he saw us."

Mrs. Akyyama reminisced. "He lived here for many years and always tended the garden, but as he got older he spent less and less time there. When you girls came to live here and Miss. Ranko showed such an interest in his flowers he began to spend more and more time in the garden again."

"Who's going to take care of the garden now?"

"I suppose I'll have to hire someone."

"I would like to do it," said Ranko, sitting up and wiping her eyes, "but I don't know enough."

"Why don't I set aside a small plot, say 10 by 10, and you can plant what you like there and see how you do?"

Ranko nodded her head. "I'd like that. Thank you."

Mrs. Akiyama smiled.

"When is his funeral?" I asked. "I'm sure we would both want to attend."

"Tomorrow." said Mrs. Akiyama. "Most of the residents here will be attending."

"Okay, we'll go and pay our respects."

"Yes, we will." said Ranko.

"There is something else I wished to discuss with you." said Mrs. Akiyama. "I'd like to move you girls into the cottage once we've cleaned and refurbished it."

"The cottage?" I said.

"You wouldn't have to pay any more rent than you're paying now."

"Oh, well, that's very kind of you."

"You would have a private kitchen and bath and also much more room."

"I'm sure we would be very happy to move into the cottage."

"Good. It will probably be a month or so before it will be ready." Mrs. Akiyama stood up. "I'll let you know."

We stood up and bowed. "Thank you very much."

I woke up, moved out from under Ranko's arm and went to the bathroom.

When I returned to the bedroom, she was lying on the bed with her eyes open.

"Ranko honey," I said, "you have your own room now."

She stuck out her lower lip. "I was lonely."

"I thought you said you wanted to be a normal girl. Normal girls don't sleep with their ma... sister."

She sat up. "You were going to say mama."

"No I wasn't."

"I heard it."

"I don't know what you heard."

"But I did."

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

She jumped out of the bed and grabbed my arm.

We walked to the kitchen.

"You know," said Ranko, as we cooked breakfast, "you do act more like a mama than a sister."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I've watched how my friends mamas act."

"You think I'm like them?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"You take care of my needs, you correct me when I'm wrong, you worry about me, stuff like that."

We sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Don't sisters do that stuff too?" I asked.

"I don't think so." said Ranko. "My friends sisters don't spend much time with them. They're mostly off with their boyfriends."

"That's interesting."

She spread some butter and jelly on her toast.

"You know," I said, "neither one of us knows what it's like to have a mama."

She stopped eating and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"That's right," she said, "you're an orphan."

"But I didn't sit around feeling sorry for myself, I got to work and just did the best I could."

"That's why I think you're so amazing. I want to be just like you."

"I'd like to be more like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think, maybe, not so uptight, more carefree."

"I don't think you're uptight."

"I've known myself a lot longer than you have."

We cleared the table and took the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"You know what?" she said, as we washed the dishes. "I'm going to get philosophical right now."

She giggled. "You like that word, philosophical?"

I giggled. "Great word."

She giggled again.

"What were you going to say?"

"You said you wanted to be more carefree."

"Okay."

"The thing is... I can be more carefree because I know that you are here and I can lean on you.

So... if I could be stronger and you knew you could lean on me too, you could be more carefree."

"You think it's that simple?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's try it then."

I leaned against her.

She laughed and struggled to hold me up.

We both fell over and laughed together on the floor.

I was sitting on the front porch reading a book when Ranma sat beside me.

"Ranma!" I exclaimed, looking up from my book. "You're back! I missed you."

"I missed you."

He put an arm around me and gave me a very lovely kiss on the mouth.

"Whew!" I said, fanning myself with my hand. "Where did that come from?"

He smiled at me, sheepishly.

I grabbed his hand. "Let me tell you what's been going on."

"Ranko's in school and she just loves it." I said, enthusiastically."Oh, she was scared and crying at first, but now she's doing so well, I'm really proud of her."

Ranma smiled and said. "Where is the princess?"

"She in the garden with her friends." I stood up. "Let's go see her, she's really missed you."

I grabbed his hand and we chatted together as we walked to the back door.

Ranko was kneeling on the ground, working in the garden with her friends when she looked up and saw us walking in their direction.

"Mr. Ranma?" she shrieked, jumping up and running over to hug him. "Mr. Ranma, I missed you so much!"

He hugged her and said. "I missed you too, princess."

"Oh!" she said, excitedly. "I want you to meet my friends."

The girls were on their knees in the dirt staring at them.

"Mr. Ranma, these are my friends." she said, pulling him along. "This is Mai and Ami and Fumiko and..." she continued until she hand named all her friends.

The girls stood up and bowed. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"It's nice to meet you too." said Ranma, bowing in return.

Ranko could hardly contain herself. "Come and see our flowers, Mr. Ranma!"

She pulled him over to see the flowers.

"They look very lovely, princess."

Mai walked over to me and said. "I knew she was a princess."

"She's not." I said, shaking my head. "That's just something Ranma calls her."

"Oh, I know you have to say that," she said, with a mischievous smile, "but I know better."

I laughed. "Mai, you've been watching too many fairy tale movies."

"Movies!" She snapped her fingers. "Wouldn't she be great in the movies? Aren't those people looking for beautiful girls?"

I looked at Ranko and her friends talking non-stop and showing Ranma all the flowers.

"Hmm." I said, looking back at Mai. "How does a person get into the movies? Do they just walk into the studio and say, "Hey, I'm beautiful, sign me up."."

Mai giggled. "That might work."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Who is Mr. Ranma?"

"He's a friend." I said. "A good friend."

Mai gave me another impish grin. "Is that all?"

"Yes." I said, with a smile. "I've known him since I was a little girl. We're friends, that's all."

"But I see something else in your eyes."

"You know," I said, shaking my head, "that forward way you have is going to get you into trouble."

She giggled. "That's what my mom says."

"Let's go see what they're talking about."

"You're not angry, are you?"

I smiled and took her hand. "Of course not."

"Good." she said, letting out her breath.

Later that evening, Ranko and I were cooking dinner in the kitchen of our cottage.

"Mr. Ranma is coming to dinner?" said Ranko, slicing an onion.

"Yes," I said, while washing some vegetables in the sink. "I told him to come over at seven."

"I'm so excited that he came back."

"Well, it's normal for him to go off and train for extended periods."

"Yes, that's what he told me."

"That's what got all this weird stuff started."

"It was?"

"Yeah, his dad took him to China to what he thought was a training ground. It turned out to be a mistake."

"Oh, is that what it was?"

"But I'm glad his dad made that mistake."

"You are?"

"Yes, because if he hadn't, you wouldn't be here."

"Oh, right."

We continued to cook the meal in silence for a while.

"You know," said Ranko, as we set the table, "I still don't see how all that stuff with Mr. Ranma could have really happened that way. It just seems too incredible."

"It is incredible." I said, placing the bowls of food on the table.

We heard a knock on the door.

Ranko walked over and opened it.

"Hello princess." said Ranma, walking inside.

Ranko hugged him. "Come and have a look around our pretty little cottage."

"Oh, it is nice. Did you decorate it?"

"Not out here, but I did decorate my bedroom."

"Hello Ranma." I said, hugging him. "Dinner's ready."

"Great," he said, "I'm famished."

Ranko grabbed his hand and giggled. "We made plenty."

We sat down at the table, said thank you for the food and began to eat.

"So," said Ranma, in between bites, "how did you score such a nice place?"

"Mr. Yajima died." I said, ladling some soup into his bowl.

"Mr. Yajima?"

"Yeah, do you remember a really old man that used to tend the gardens?"

"Vaguely."

"He used to live in this cottage."

Ranma looked around. "I dare say it wasn't decorated like this."

"No, it's been completely redone."

"I looks really nice."

I laughed. "You'll have to go have a look at the pink room."

"Pink room?"

Ranko giggled. "My room, I like pink."

"I'm sure it suits you perfectly."

"Yeah," I said, "it does."

"You must be paying more rent then." said Ranma, scooping more food onto his plate.

"No," I said, pouring more tea for everyone, "the rents the same."

"Really?"

"But we do pay for our own electricity."

"We have our own kitchen and bathroom." said Ranko. "It's great."

"I glad to see everything is working out so well for you." said Ranma. "And your going to school?"

"Yeah, I'm a first year."

"How do you like it?"

"I like it a lot. I was scared at first but Ukyo and all my friends have helped me so much. School is hard work but it's fun too."

"I bet all the boys are crazy about you."

"Yeah," I said, "they sure are."

"That's what Mai and Ami tell me," said Ranko, frowning, "but I don't know why they would be.

I hardly ever talk to any of the boys."

"Ranko has a few blind spots." I said. "But I'm okay with that. I don't want her to change."

"But you know," said Ranma, "she's changed a lot in a short amount of time."

"I have?" said Ranko. "How?"

"Well, more outgoing, more sure of yourself, good stuff like that."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I think so."

"You like me the way I am?"

"Yes, of course, I've always liked you the way you are."

"Good, that makes me happy."

"Are you ready for desert?" I said, standing up. "Ranko baked a cake."

"She did?" said Ranma. "I can't wait to taste it."

"I'm really nervous about it." said Ranko, clasping her hands together. "I hope it tastes okay."

I brought the cake out and placed it on the table. "Doesn't it look scrumptious?"

"Yes, it does." said Ranma, rubbing his hands together.

"Do you want to cut it, honey?"

"Oh," said Ranko, nervously taking the knife out of my hand, "I hope I don't mess this up."

Ranko cut a slice of cake, put it on a plate and handed it to Ranma.

She had a worried look as he tasted it.

"Very good." he said, nodding his head. "Very very good."

"Yea!" said Ranko, cutting a slice and handing it to me.

"Thank you, honey." I said, taking a bite of cake. "Your right, this is good. Great job, honey."

"I can't wait to try it."

Ranko cut a slice for herself and put it on a plate.

She took a bite.

"Mmm, I'll have to tell Mrs. Akiyama her recipe was a success."

"I'll say it was." I said, finishing my slice.

"Do you want more?"

"No thank you, I'm full."

"Mr. Ranma?"

"I'll have another slice." he said, passing over his plate.

"Here you go. Maybe I'll take the rest of it over for the other residents."

"That's a great idea, honey."

"I'm so full." said Ranma. "Thank you for a great meal."

"I'm glad you liked it." I said. "Are you going to be staying around for a while?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be around for a while."

"That's good."

"I got a job at the dojo."

"Did you? That's great."

"Yeah, Master Jin said he was pleased with my training and dedication."

"I should think so."

"Mr. Ranma?" said Ranko. "Can I go and see you do what you do sometime?"

"Yes," he said, "of course. I've been waiting for you to ask."

"I'm sorry, I guess I just didn't think about it."

"That's okay."

"When can I come?"

"Anytime."

"What if I brought some of my friends with me?"

"Of course, bring your friends."

"Great. I'm going to run this cake over to the main house and be right back."

Ranko walked out the front door with the cake.

I started clearing the table.

"Why don't you have a seat on the couch and watch some TV, Ranma?" I said. "This shouldn't take too long to clean up."

"Alright."

I was washing the dishes and Ranma came up behind me.

"Ucchan."

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Ucchan." He looked nervous. "How do you feel about me?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I think that was a simple question."

"Um..." I felt my face getting hot. "I-I care about you... a lot. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"I care about you... a lot."

He put his arms around me and kissed me.

We heard Ranko giggling.

"Oh." I said, backing off and fanning my face with my hand.

Ranko looked embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry I interrupted."

"It's okay, honey."

"I-I"ll just go watch some TV."

"Hey princess," said Ranma, "why don't you show me that new video game."

"Don't you want to... um..." She motioned toward me with her head. "you know."

"You two go play the game." I said. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Um.. okay."

She went to the living room.

Ranma smiled at me, winked and squeezed my hand.

"Don't be long." he said, walking out to the living room.

I turned and put my hands on the sink.

"Whew." I said to myself. "Wow!"

Donning a large floppy hat and a light cotton summer dress I made may way down to Ranko's school. I found a seat in the bleachers next to the athletic field and scanned the sea of students in search of Ranko. She was standing with a group of her classmates. I saw her turn around and look into the stands and I waved. She saw me and smiled and waved in return, then she nudged Mai and pointed at me. After a few seconds looking to where Ranko was pointing Mai saw me and waved. Ami said something to Mai and Ranko and they pointed at me, then Ami smiled and waved and I waved back. Not long after, all of Ranko's classmates were waving at me. I noticed some of the people in the bleachers were staring at me but I didn't care, I was enjoying myself.

After a speech by the principal the competition started. As I watched the different events I also watched Ranko jumping and yelling and cheering for her classmates.

Finally it was time for Ranko's event. She and Mai were sitting on the ground tying their ankles together and talking. As they made their way to the starting line I noticed how serious and determined Ranko looked. I was feeling anxious and hoping they would do well.

After the starting gun went off they ran for a few yards and fell. Ranko started crying but Mai picked her up and they started running again only to fall again not long after. Mai picked her up again and coaxed Ranko along until they crossed the finish line in last place. Reading Ranko's lips, I could tell she was saying sorry, sorry, sorry as Mai was untying their legs. Mai smiled at Ranko, patted her on the back and gave her a thumbs up.

A girl from another class walked by them and must have said something because Mai jumped up and got in her face. She was yelling and pointing and the other girl was yelling and pointing back. Ranko tried to get involved but Ami grabbed her and held her. The scuffle didn't last long because some teachers ran over and broke it up. My respect for Mai grew considerably that day.

The bad feelings didn't last long and the girls returned to laughing and cheering as more events got underway.

"Hey Ucchan." said Ranma, sitting next to me in the stands.

"Hey Ranma."

"Pretty dress."

"Thank you."

"Where's the princess?"

I pointed toward Ranko's class.

"Okay, I see her. Has she done her event yet?"

"You just missed it."

"Darn, I tried to get here as soon as I could. How did she do?"

"Last place."

"What happened?"

"They fell a few times."

"That's too bad."

"She tried really hard and they finished the race anyway."

"Not very athletic is she?"

"No, not very, but that's okay."

"Yeah it is."

"I think she must have hurt her knee. I saw them bandaging it."

"I hope she's alright."

"I think she just skinned it.

"It doesn't seem to be bothering her.

"No, she's running around okay." I giggled. "She's so cute."

"Yeah, yeah she is."

We sat and watched the games for a while and cheered for Ranko's class.

"You know," I said, "I think coming here to the school was the best thing for her instead of being cooped up at the rooming house all the time."

"I think so too."

"Oh look, she's seen you."

Ranko was jumping up and down and waving her arms above her head.

Ranma smiled and waved.

Ranma and I were sitting on the bench together when Ranko came out of school.

She ran over and hugged us.

"You're both here." she said. "That's nice."

"We just had lunch together." I said.

"Hello, princess." said Ranma. "How are you?"

"Great!"

Ranko's friends came up chattering behind her.

We stood up to walk home and Ranko took hold of my left hand.

Ranma took hold of my other hand.

I looked down at our hands and then looked up into his face.

He smiled.

I heard giggling behind me.

"Mr. Ranma." said Ranko. "We want to come see you at the dojo Saturday."

"That's a good day." he said. "Ryoga and I are putting on an exhibition."

Ranko let go of my hand and pulled the dictionary out of her bag.

"You're going to have a real fight?" asked Mai.

"Yeah," said Ranma, "a real fight."

"I've seen karate on TV but I've never seen it in person."

"You're in for a treat." I said. "I think Ranma is probably the best fighter in Japan."

"You have to take what Ukyo says with a grain of salt." said Ranko. "She also said I was the most beautiful girl in the whole world."

"A grain of salt?"

"But Ran-chan," said Mai, "I think you are."

"I wouldn't dispute that." said Ranma.

"You're all so silly." said Ranko, giggling.

"Is Ryoga a good fighter?" asked Ami.

"Yes," said Ranma, "he's always been a good challenge for me."

"This should be really exciting. I'm glad we were invited."

"Are all these girls coming?"

"I think the whole class is coming. The boys heard about it and wanted to come too."

"I'll tell Master Jin to expect a crowd."

"Mr. Ranma invited us to dinner at a fancy restaurant?"

"Um hmm." I said, as I helped Ranko put on her kimono.

"But... why am I going?"

"Because he invited you."

"But... shouldn't it be just you and Mr. Ranma?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, you know, a romantic dinner and stuff, just the two of you."

"Romantic?"

"Yeah."

"What makes you think there's anything romantic going on between me and Ranma?"

"I've been watching you."

"Has Mai been filling you head with fairy tales?"

"Well, Mai has noticed the same thing."

"You know, Ranma and I are good friends, but I don't think there's anything more to it then that."

"Wouldn't you like to marry him?"

"Well... yes, yes I would, but don't you dare tell him, okay?"

"Okay, I won't tell him, but it makes me happy to hear you say it."

"I know it does, honey," I sighed, "but I'm not holding out much hope."

She took hold of my hands and looked into my eyes.

"But there is hope." she said, trying to hold back some tears. "I want it, you want it and I truly believe that Mr. Ranma wants it too."

I smiled and pinched her cheek. "You're such a cute little dreamer."

After dinner we went back to our cottage.

"Won't you come inside for a while?" I asked, as we stood by the front door.

"Yes." said Ranma. "Thank you."

We walked inside and sat together on the couch.

"Wait," said Ranma, "don't turn on the TV."

"Oh," I said, "okay."

"Ucchan." Ranma got down on one knee. "Ucchan, I love you."

He pulled a ring out of his pocket and held it out.

"Will you marry me?"

I stared at him in disbelief.

Ranko nudged me and said. "Say something, say something."

"Y-yes." I said, still in shock.

"Come on, come on, kiss him already."

Ranma stood up, pulled me off the couch, took me in his arms and kissed me.

I long wonderful kiss.

He kissed me again.

I felt like I was going to faint.

I looked at Ranma's smiling face.

"Is this really happening?" I said. "Am I dreaming?"

"No," said Ranma, "this is real. Hold out your hand."

"Oh, right." I held out my left hand and he slipped a ring on my finger.

I showed it to Ranko. "Look."

"Yes," she said, jumping up off the couch, "it's beautiful."

"Yes, it is, it's beautiful."

Ranma sat on the couch and Ranko and I sat down too.

"There's something else I wanted to say."

Ranko and I looked at him expectantly.

"I wasn't sure you were going to say yes but I had a talk with Mr. Takara just in case."

"Oh," I said, holding his hand, "what did you talk to him about?"

"Well, I talked to him about adopting Ranko once we were married. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea."

"Adopt?" said Ranko, excitedly. "You want to adopt me?"

"Yes, honey, we do."

"You want to be my mom and dad?"

Ranma and I nodded our heads.

Ranko threw her arms around me and wept.

I couldn't stop myself from crying.

Even Ranma had tears in his eyes.

This is my fairy tale ending.

Three years later...

Ranma, my very handsome husband, has a good job at the city dojo. He is well respected in the martial arts community, traveling around the country representing the city in martial arts competitions. He is also a very kind and loving husband and after three years I'm still in shock that he picked me.

Ranko is getting ready to attend the local college with her friends Mai and Ami. The three of them became inseparable during their years together in high school. Ranko is the same sweet and beautiful girl she always was, greeting me every morning with a hug and telling me how much she loves me. I will never get tired of that.

I stay at home now and take care of my adorable little two year old boy, Ranma Jr. I call him my little tornado, among a myriad of other nicknames I won't list here. Ranko loves her little brother and dotes on him.

For years I was an independent woman, dragging my okonomiyaki cart around the city of Furinkan, perfectly content to live the rest of my life that way. Then a certain mysterious girl waved a magic wand over my head and changed everything. I still pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming.

I'll end the story here.

Ranko just got home and we're going over to Mai's house to have some fun.


End file.
